An Alternate Perspective
by OkamiRain
Summary: When Sango is sent to exterminate a demon in the Inuyasha forest, her fate will soon become entwined with a futuristic schoolgirl and a hot-headed half-demon.
1. Coming of Age: Part 1

Inuyasha Episode 1: Coming of Age and A Criminal Mind

**I'll keep the original up, but I'd prefer if people would read this version. The other one will no longer be updated**

**Authors Note: **

_Ok, so this isn't entirely my idea with different characters entering at different times, but hey, whatever. There will be added love triangles and some couples or pairings that are alternate. Many characters may react differently to situations that will happen in this series and that happened in the original series. This will happen because the characters will have different relationships (Both friendship, enemy and love) with everyone. Not all characters, but some._

**Warnings: **

_Of course there are alternate pairings as opposed to the original ones. But they're definitely no completely obsurd pairings so don't worry. There may be some added characters, but I'm still deciding whether to do that or not. This story is based on Sango so don't expect every character to fall head over heels for Kagome, I have my reasons for pairing up each person. Also, I'm not going to write when she goes back to her time, I'm just going to say she leaves for it and what-not...I'm still deciding whether to make Inuyasha still in love with Kikyo. Depends how I feel once I get to the part where she's resurrected. I do like Kikyo though so don't worry. Kikyo bashing won't be in this story nor Kagome._

_There will be profanity, though it won't be excessive._

_Violence will be there but details won't be that gory or maybe they will. Oh well, I'll warn you if there's more then usual._

_Abuse and sexual abuse will be in the story at some point. Especially when Naraku comes in. I'll also warn you of this as well._

_Some of the characters will have sex. But not right away. And for those of you that know...I'm pretty sure they didn't have birth control back then. There's an almost 100% chance you will have a baby if you don't have birth control. But this is a story, so that rule will be adjusted...slightly. :3_

_Yes, you're probably sick of me and my ranting already._

**Disclaimer: **

_I don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters. If I did, this wouldn't be the spin-off, it would be real._

**Sango's POV**

Who was I? My father said that I'm a demon-slayer but isn't there more to life then just that? I feared that perhaps my father was hiding something from me that everyone else in the world seemed to know. The fact that I was supposed to be a woman but I'm not one. What type of woman lives her life as a demon-slayer? I have seen no other and now I am also beginning to believe that there is no one else in the world who can share the same feelings as I do. Men I meet only see me as a battle partner, nothing more.

But somehow, I was able to find someone who appreciated who I was.

*~`$`~*

The attack was relentless. Out of nowhere, three centipede demons had entered the village, slaughtering and devouring a third of the inhabitants in only several minutes. The alarm was rung out and the men came out with all matter of weapons. Women and children were instructed to hide in the farms under the protection of the hay. The men, meanwhile, charged the centipede family with they're meager array of weapons. The villagers were not used to fighting, so the offense was limited to poorly crafted swords and spears that would most likely not work on the hard hides of the centipedes.

Sure enough, many men were slain by the acid spewing from the demon's mouths, left to be devoured or to suffer a slow and painful death. Things looked grim for the village, the men who were able to break through the acid and attack the centipedes had no effect on the demon. One centipede, the largest, broke through the men's right defense and headed for one of the stables. Easily breaking through the rooftop, it flung the horses away with the end of his body and pushed away the straw. A few mothers were revealed clinging to their children and offering a very meek form of protection. One stared defiantly at the centipede, if death was to come, she would face it head on.

All of the men were screaming and like their simple-minded selves, they were confused and outraged about the break in defense. Chaos ensued. They were completely useless now.

They got lucky though.

A whizzing sound filled the air, followed by a flying projectile that resembled a giant boomerang. It cut through the air with amazing speed and pinpoint accuracy cutting the largest centipede in half and then spinning around again to cut it's head off. The women and children moved out of the way as the pieces of centipede crashed to the ground.

Everyone gazed up in awe as the weapon returned to it's owner who was flying in the air on a cream-colored feline. With flames that seemed to dance around it's paws, the demon cat landed on the ground near the exterminated demon. Two figures got off the demon, one, which wielded the giant boomerang and the other one was a boy carrying a chain sickle.

The first figure was a teenager around the age of 16. She was very beautiful but her experession depicted a hardened life. She had mahogony colored eyes, fair skin and ebony hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her hair reached mid-back. She wore a traditional demon-slayer uniform that was designed for her. It consisted of a black skin-tight catsuit, there was a small design in gold that seemed to be in the shape of a many branched plant near her left shoulder. She was wearing black boots as well in which pink shin guards were tucked into. She was wearing a maroon colored obi, which tied a pink slate of armor to her torso and thighs. A katana was being held in place by the obi, pink guards adorned her elbows and shoulders.

The boy was about 12 years old. He wore a similar uniform except his armor was a dark yellow instead of pink. Although he was a demon-slayer as well, his experession was more so frightened then the teenager's. He had brown eyes and ebony hair tied up in a small ponytail. Nervously, he passed the chain sickle back and forth and glanced up at his sister. The demon cat nudged him, clearly concerned about his anxiousness. The boy, slightly calmed down, rubbed the demon cat's head who purred in response.

The demon cat slightly resembled a large saber tooth tiger. It had two large canines and was the same height. That's where the similarities ended. The demon cat had a longer body which was cream-colored as well as a mane of cream colored fur and two tails. She had a black diamond-shaped mark on her forehead, black paws and two black jagged stripes on each tail. Her eyes burned with crimson determination. She also has the ability to fly and a resistance to fire. Flames swirl around her tails and paws.

"Demon-slayers!" The villagers cheered, but then they seemed to notice what they looked like. A young boy and a girl sent to help them? Things still seemed completely hopeless.

The centipedes stormed past the pathetic men and headed straight for the demon-slayers, hungry for revenge. The girl acted quickly.

"Kohaku," She addressed the boy. "Take Kirara and attack the second centipede, don't worry, you'll do alright." She added.

"Sango, I'm-" But Kohaku didn't finish. Kirara swung the boy onto her back and flew out of the way as the centipedes stampeded towards them. Sango leapt onto a house, avoiding the attack. With a shriek, one of the centipedes turned to face her, spewing out the scalding liquid. Jumping from house to house, Sango dodged each attack easily. She was now behind one of the centipedes, spotting the oppurtunity, she leapt off the house she was currently on; raising her weapon.

"Hirai-!" The other centipede caught her in the act and swung the end of it's giant body towards her. Sango rapidly put her weapon in front of her as she recieved the massive blow and was sent flying to the ground.

"Not so tough now eh demon-slayer?" The one who had hit her mocked. She was much smaller then the other demon but had just as much, if not more, power then the other one. She had been sent deliberately by a mysterious cloaked man who she had chanced upon one night while hunting in a forest. He had told her nothing about himself but his whispers of power had made her throw caution to the wind and drink in his promises.

*~`$`~*

_The forest was dark, dank and reeked of demons. If humans had known this, they would have known better then to stray in there without some form of weapon. No animals were evident in this part of land, for they were easy prey to the monsters that inhabited the forest. Since humans barely ventured into the forests, the monsters would feed off of each other, killing the weak. Here, only the strong manage to thrive. _

_Now, although humans were constantly warned to stay out of this part of land, it just so happened that one such human happened to be strolling along the forest's untrodden path. Roots and vines snaked their way onto the road less travelled. Trees and branches seemed to droop with weariness and decay, having to constantly deal with the many types of demonic auras. _

_The man travelled by himself. The load of exotic items on his back suggested that he was a merchant or trader of some type. He whistled tunelessly, unbeknownst to the eerie silence that had followed him for the past couple of hours. He was a simple man, a bit on the dopey side but besides that, was just like your average man. He wore a cheap kimono and hakama that were growing dull and colorless with age. Although he was warned to stay away from this part of land, he figured that he wouldn't meet many travelers and that this road was ultimately faster then the other, which was true, but better safe then sorry. This man however had yet to learn this valuable lesson and would never get to._

_A pair of red eyes hungerily stalked the man's chubby form. The figure licked it's lips and slid slightly forward. It had been a while since the creature had had a decent meal. The monster opened it's mouth, revealing two enormous canines coated with saliva that dripped steadily to the ground. The demon could hardly control it's movements as it moved quietly forward to pounce on it's unsuspecting prey. A shadow fell over the chubby man and he stopped. He raised his eyebrows questioningly as he wondered who this new stranger could be. Certainly a friend perhaps? He shifted his load and turned._

_He was met with the ravenous gaze of a female centipede demon. She smirked at the sudden terror that gripped the poor victim's body which was now tense with fright. He froze, as most beings do when in the most extreme form of horror. The centipede had seen this many times and so, before her victim could escape, she sank her large teeth into the man's neck._

_The man struggled but to no avail._

_A heart-wrenching scream echoed through the still forest which went unheard by any form of help. A torrent of blood gushed from the wound which the demon greedily lapped up. Quickly, the man's screams subsided as the loss of blood got to him. His skin began to pale and his eyes half-closed groggily. The centipede demon ripped through the flesh of his neck and pierced through bone, ending the man's life._

_The centipede's jowls salvered as the prospect of a good meal finally caught up to her. She tore into the man's flesh at his chest, gulping down pieces of meat hungerily and quickly so other demons would have no chance to steal her feast. A rustle in the bushes startled her and she bared her blood-stained fangs at the area. A demonic growl sounded in her throat and she circled protectively around her kill._

_"This is mine. I will kill you if you try to take it. Leave now." She commanded._

_A cloaked figure stepped out of the bushes. His eyes were hidden by shadow but his lips were drawn into an arrogant smirk. The centipede looked frightening in her state, a creature that seemed to be sent from hell and was just about ready to tear the revealed figure apart. The cloaked man however, leaned casually against a tree, his posture and demeaner were of constant control and dominance. He idly picked at a nail for a few moments before lifting his head to the demon. _

_"Your arrogance is irritating. Stay any longer and I will be forced to do away with you." The female centipede glowered, licking the gore off of her lips._

_"Is that how you always greet new friends?" A velvety voice that dripped with malice repiled._

_The centipede glared suspiciously at the man. He obviously wanted something from her. She could sense the powerful aura around him and though she didn't want to admit it, she stood no chance against this fiend. She would either have to give in to his demands or sneak attack him. _

_"What do you want from me?" She grimaced._

_"Ah, Mistress Centipede. Good. To the point. I have a proposition that might interest you." The cloaked figure stated._

_"A deal?" She blinked in surprise. Was he tricking her? She shrugged inwardly, it wouldn't hurt to listen to what this powerful being had to say. _

_"Yes. I need you to do me a favor." _

_"And what will I get in return?"_

_"Before I get to that, I will explain to you what I want of you. Most demons have heard of the Demon Exterminators village and I'm sure-" _

_Mistress Centipede clenched her hands and bared her teeth bitterly. "Don't speak of that despicable place. My sister was killed by the exterminators there."_

_"Which is exactly why I must speak about it. I have a way for you to gain power and get revenge on the humans who killed a member of your family." He said. The man pushed himself off the tree and strided up to the female demon. He was only a few inches away from her face, but he stood to her level, never wavering. He held out his hands and a strange globe of red energy emerged from his palms. The blood-colored light radiated off of the centipede's face and she gazed at the object curiously._

_"How would this help me?" She asked._

_"Like this." He flicked the small orb into the demon's flesh. In only a few moments afterward, Mistress Centipede started to feel an overwhelming power that was at least double her previous strength. _

_"How did you-?"_

_"That is only a taste of my power. I will give you more if you complete the mission I'm going to send you out on. I want you to take your two remaining brothers and attack the village closest to the Demon slayer's village. I know for a fact that the leader of the slayers will be sending out his daughter and son to take care of the demons. I want you and your family to kill those two. That will be payback for what the exterminators did to you. Once you finish this mission, you can have more of this power." He explained._

_"That's all? Kill those two? How old are they?" The demon inquired._

_"I don't know exactly. But they are young compared to the other slayers." He repiled. "I assume it will be easy for you to defeat these two."_

_"Fine." Mistress Centipede nodded. She relished the feeling this new power gave her and if she could get it by tenfold, she'd be the most powerful demon alive! _

_"Actually, kill the boy and bring me the girl."_

_This confused the demon. "What would you want with a human wench?"_

_The man seemed to narrow his eyes and his smirk disappeared for only a moment. It reappeared but it seemed rather forced. "I have my reasons, what matters is that you finish this and get your power."_

_The figure leaped into the trees and dispersed. _

_*~`$`~*_

"Sango!" Kohaku cried. Kirara dodged an acid attack by swooping out of the way while Kohaku, nearly falling off, clung to the demon cat for dear life. Making a U-turn, Kirara circled back around and headed back towards the commotion. Suddenly, an idea formed in Kohaku's head. "Kirara, let me down on the male centipede's back." He commanded.

Kirara growled in response and lined up near the centipede's back. "Grab my sister Kirara and meet me back here." The demon cat nodded and took off as Kohaku jumped on the centipede's back. Luckily, the demon didn't seem to notice him. He ran stealthily up the hard hide of it's back making sure he was not detected. Once Kohaku reached the neck, he threw his chain sickle at it, which tied around the centipede's neck. The centipede roared in fury, twisting and turning to face it's attacker. Kohaku barely kept his balance, holding the chain part of his weapon. "Kirara!"

Kirara swooped beside Kohaku, Sango was on her back as well fully concious. "Kohaku, get on." She instructed. She held out an arm for him to take and quickly yanked him up.

"Kirara, hold this in you're mouth." Kohaku held out the end part of the chain to Kirara who grabbed it in her teeth. Sango kept watch for the other centipede as Kirara swooped away, holding the chain tightly in her mouth. The chain sickle dug into the flesh of the demon, it roared and struggled, only hastening it's demise. The weapon cut the jugular vein, loosening it's hold on the neck. As blood poured out of the centipede's throat, it gave one last roar before it collasped to the ground with a defeaning thud.

"Two down, one to go." Sango stated. Her eyes spotted the last demon, Mistress Centipede, who was trying to scramble away from the gazes of the slayers. The teenager narrowed her eyes and leapt off of Kirara onto a nearby house.

"Sango, what are you doing?" Her brother exclaimed from atop the fire cat.

"Hiraikotsu!" With a powerful throw, the teenager threw the giant bone which whizzed through the air. The weapon curled in front of the centipede's path which halted it's attempted escape. Rapidly, Sango carried herself in front of the demon's path, her weapon implanted in the ground which was closer to the centipede then to her arms.

Kirara landed behind the centipede, Kohaku still on her back. The boy gazed at the demon apprehensively, grasping his chain sickle tightly. Kohaku glanced around the village, no humans were in sight. It seemed they felt the battle had not yet been won. _What is Sango up to? Why isn't she finishing the demon off? _It was true though. Sango was known for her accuracy and persistent aggressiveness. So it didn't seem to make sense to her younger brother how she had missed her target by a long shot. _Unless she had deliberately made that move. _The young boy scartched his head. Kirara cocked her cream head sideways and purred curiously.

Mistress Centipede glared loathingly at the female slayer across from her.

Sango glared right back with no fear or hesitation.

"And why have you spared me oh, so gracious slayer?" The demon mocked.

"Don't make me end your existence quicker filth." Sango threatened.

"And how will you do that without your giant weapon?" Mistress Centipede taunted, smirking.

In the blink of an eye, Sango drew her katana and launched it at the demon. The sword headed for it's mark and pierced the centipede's chest. The slayer was awarded with a cry of utmost pain as the demon fell forward on her human torso. Mistress Centipede growled menacingly.

"Damn you...wench." She choked. The nearly black blood pooled out around the glowering creature, tainting the ground.

"Wow." Kohaku breathed.

The teenager paced forward, seemingly weaponless. She approached the demon and stood a few feet away from her.

"Like that." Sango finally repiled.

"Hurry up and finish me off you damn slayer." Mistress centipede noticed that Sango was weaponless. The demon figured that the human would have to gather her giant weapon or her sword to finish the job. Doing that, she would get close enough for the demon to attack her. _I will finish this human bitch off. I don't care what that thing in the forest said. _Speaking of the mysterious stranger in the forest, had he known that the female slayer was this formidable? Had he known that the slayer was this cunning or that she would be able to finish her off?

"Not so fast. I plan to ask you a few questions first." Sango cleared her throat and glanced once more at the dying monster. "I can understand demons attacking villages if their hungry or simply because they feel like it. On the other hand, I don't think that's it concidential that **three **demons, all centipedes, ended up attacking this village. Someone or something must've sent you. What's your motivation, demon?"

"I won't answer to a human bitch." Mistress Centipede gagged, hoping to aggravate the slayer.

"I see." Sango said. The girl peered closer at the demon and noticed that something seemed odd about it's demonic aura. _What could it be? _The teenager shook her head. _It doesn't matter now, she's about to be as good as dead. _

The slayer sprinted for Hiraikotsu.

This was the chance Mistress Centipede had been waiting for.

The demon launched at Sango, the katana still imprinted in her chest.


	2. Coming of Age: Part 2

*~`$`~*

"Grandpa! Can you stop putting these things in my room?" A young girl around the age of 14 stormed downstairs into her family's living room. She held a fake jewel with a small keychain attached to it. The teenager's normally warm brown eyes flared with irritation. She shook her head angerily, raven locks that reached almost mid-back tousling around her shoulders. The girl wore pink pajama bottoms and top. She snorted disdainfully and glanced at the dangled jewel in her fingers. "What is this thing anyway? And why do you insist that I keep one in my room? Hello? Grandpa! Are you listening?"

He was not. His face was plastered to the TV, listening to the daily news. He put a wrinkled finger to his lips. "Shush Kagome. I'm watching the news." He said sternly.

The girl identified as Kagome clenched her fists. "Grandpa..." She hissed.

"After the news..." He waved a hand absently in her direction.

Kagome stomped towards the TV and flicked off the power button.

"Hey! Turn it back on!" The elder demanded.

"Not until you answer my questions! Why in god's name must I have these in my room?" Kagome desperately asked, holding up the keychain.

Grandpa gazed at the object, now intrigued. He cleared his throat. "That, my granddaughter, is the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls."

"Jewel of Four Souls? It looks like an ordinary keychain to me." She repeated, bringing the chain closer to her face.

"It's not just a key chain." Grandpa huffed. "It's a replica of an ancient jewel which had extraordinary powers. Powers so great that-"

"Do you seriously think you can fool tourists into buying these fake things?" Kagome studied the keychain then yawned widely. She walked past her grandpa, dropping the fake jewel into his hands. "I'm going to bed."

Suddenly, the girl clapped then turned back to her grandpa, grinning. "You do remember that tomorrow is my birthday right?"

"Yes, of course Kagome. I got you something nice too." Grandpa repiled.

"Can I have it now? No, wait!" The young girl slapped her forehead. "I'll open it after school tomorrow okay? I don't want to get distracted before my big test."

"I guarentee that you will be too distracted with my gift if I gave it to you now." He winked.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!" Kagome waved. She raced up the stairs and into her bed where she almost instantly fell asleep.

*~`$`~*

_A surge of freedom captivated the teenager. A gust of wind playfully tousled his locks of hair which normally framed his handsome face. He leapt into the entangled branches of a maple tree and burst through the vegetation to another. The male breathed in deeply, crisp autumn air filled his expanded lungs. _

_To the human eye, he was only a blur. Darting from one tree to the next. He landed to catch his breath, panting and gazing at the small round object in his hand. It glowed with an unearthly, almost foul shine. The object seemed deceptively evil and it was. _

_But he liked it anyway._

_Hell, he loved it. _

_A twig snapped and a scent found it's way to his nostrils._

_The teenager's ears twitched and his eyes widened in utter surprise._

_"No...it can't be."_

_Suddenly, an extreme amount of pain enfolded his very being. Something which only desired to hurt him, struck the teenager with pinpoint accuracy and purpose. The force of the blow pinned him to a tree and he gasped weakly as the round object soared out of his hand and fell innocently onto the ground. A female figure staggered out of the bushes, her hands still tensed on her bow professionally. All that counted was that her subject was caught._

_Seeing this, the woman groaned in pain and collasped onto the grass._

_The teenager's eyes flickered faintly with anger and he clenched his fists in injustice. This wasn't his fault! __**He **__was betrayed by __**her. **__He had fallen for her tricks!_

_Pity wrapped it's arms around him._

_She was hurt. Badly hurt._

_Eternal sleep began to envelop the male. His eyes drooped and with the last of his strength, he reached for the woman on the ground who could barely lift her head to gaze at him. _

_"K-Kikyo? How could-I thought-" He never finished. The arm dropped and his eyes finally rested._

_The woman crawled forward. Her left hand grasped her right shoulder where she had been brutually slashed across her torso. Her skin had already begun to pale and blood flowed steadily from the open wound. "I-Inuyasha..." She reached the small round object on the forest floor and grasped it with her right hand. Blood dripped onto the smooth surface and tainted the jewel black._

_Kikyo stood up dizzily. Her gaze wavered on the pinned half-demon whose expression was oddly peaceful. "M-Maybe death will be a release for you, as it will be for me." The woman sighed wearily, trudging towards the tree. Kikyo's arms encircled around the teenager's form, grasping him tightly._

_"I'm sorry Inuyasha. But why? Why did you have to betray me?! I loved you so much..." She wheezed._

_"Lady Kikyo!" A shrill voice echoed._

_Kikyo slowly lifted up her head. "My poor sister. Kaede..."_

_"Lady Kikyo!" The cry was getting closer._

_Kikyo released her hold on Inuyasha and slumped to the ground, clutching her wound. A small cry parted her lips and she shook her head visibly. A young girl burst through the bushes, her simple kimono covered in twigs and leaves. An eye patch covered her right eye and her black hair was tied up in a ponytail._

_Tears filled her one good eye. "Sister!" She hurried over to her sister, a stumbling, sobbing mess. "You're hurt very badly!" She gingerly held up her older sister who no longer had the will or power to do it herself. _

_"I forgot who I-I now see. All of this for the sacred jewel which-" Kikyo cringed._

_Kaede stood up. "Your in pain, I'll get someone to-"_

_"I won't feel it much longer and I give this to you." Kikyo held out the sacred jewel to her younger sister._

_"Why? Please don't leave me..." She hiccuped, rubbing tears from her swollen eye._

_"Listen Kaede." Kikyo placed the jewel in Kaede's hands and clasped them together. "Get a hold of yourself. Every priestess sees an endless amount of death." The older woman ruffled the younger's hair. "You are strong. You will get through this. Now, you must take the jewel and burn it with my body. It must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it." _

_Kikyo winced and keeled over. The last breath of life left her and a wistful experession was all that was left on her face. _

_"Sister Kikyo! Sister Kikyo!"_

_The cry of agony that went up was like no other._

*~`$`~*

With a roar, the demon cat raced forward, grabbing Sango and bringing her away just in time. Mistress Centipede's jaws caught only air as her attempted assault on Sango was foiled by the other demon. The centipede turned, Kirara was snarling viciously at her, ready to shake the life out of the surviving creature. Not wanting to stick around for her future demise, Mistress Centipede fled through the debris and into the forest nearby.

So, he tricked her.

_That bastard! _Mistress Centipede growled inwardly. _He purposely decieved me. He sent me into an open trap and I willingly walked into it! I have this globe of power inside me and I was promised at least tenfold of this. It was because of this power that I wasn't killed when that bitch slayer impaled me with her katana._

Speaking of said katana, it was still stuck inside the demon. Blood dripped steadily from the wound and pooled on the ground where she rested beneath a tree. With one of her many arms, the centipede pulled out the offending appendage and threw it as far as she could. The demon breathed deeply, _It's probably only a matter of time before this damn wound kills me. _But instead of feeling worse, the wound now felt-_better? _Mistress Centipede glanced down at her chest where the hole was already healing itself. Soon, only a small scar was seen.

_This gives me an idea. _The demon thought maliciously. _Maybe I can finish that bastard's plan after all. I can track that demon slayer, learn her fighting habits and face her. Once I give the human wench to the bastard and he gives me my power, I will kill him and that bitch! _

They're both in for a real surprise.

"Sango, are you alright?"

The dazed teenager glanced up into warm, worried brown orbs. She chuckled lightly to herself and burshed some dirt off of her slayer suit. "Kirara saved me Kohaku. I'm just fine." Sango patted the cream-colored feline on the back who licked her mistress back in return, purring softly.

"Oh, good. I was sure she had you Sango. By the way, she-uh-got away." Kohaku stammered, glancing in the direction of the forest.

"She got lucky then." Sango muttered, using the help of Kirara to bring herself up.

Kohaku blinked. "You're not going after the demon?"

"No. She'd be impossible to track inside that forest. But even a dopey demon would know better then to attack this village again." Sango stated. Kirara, meanwhile, was suddenly surrounded by a wall of swirling flames. And then, she was a tiny cream-colored feline.

People began emerging from their refuges. Doors opened and heads poked out to check if there was any remaining threat. When they only found a blood-soaked slayer, her brother and a tiny cat; the humans thought it safe to come out. Oddly, people began cheering and running around as some form of celebration. Children were hugged and fawned over, people were kissed, some cried, some laughed, some yelled. It was a strange sight to behold.

Out of the commotion, an elderly man passed with hard determination. As he passed, the cheering would halt slightly as some form of respect but then regain it's former volume once the man had passed. The elderly man stopped in front of Sango who was in the center of the village. Kirara leapt into Sango's arms as the teenager bowed slightly to the older figure. Kohaku watched his sister curiously then copied her gesture of respect, looking sideways at his older sister.

"Thank you very much demon slayers. I, on behalf of my village, am thankful that you showed up just in time." The old headman said.

"No problem. It's our job to protect others from demons." Sango repiled, stroking the tiny Kirara behind the ears.

"Yes. To be honest, I was worried about you two in battle. Especially you, young lad." The headman turned to Kohaku who shrunk a little under the elder's friendly gaze. "But, I'm glad to see that both of you pulled out just fine. I'm sure that some of the villagers are surprised that a young boy and a woman could take on those giant demons."

"See, Kohaku?" Sango nudged her little brother playfully. "You did great."

"I guess I did good." Kohaku shrugged, blushing and staring down at his toes.

"Now, for your payment. Follow me you two." The man beckoned both of them with a wrinkly finger as he headed towards the large house just a few yards away from them.


End file.
